Ant-Man: You Look Perfect
by Literaturefangirl
Summary: A look into the continued lives of the characters from Ant-Man, with Hope donning the Wasp suit for the first time, Cassie visiting Hank's bunker to see the ants and Hank working on improving the enlargement discs he devised.
1. You Look Perfect

Ant-Man

 **You Look Perfect**

* * *

"It's about damn time."

Hope blurted out the words that were long overdue. Words which were then proceeded by Hope putting on the prototype Wasp suit and gleefully asking her father, "How do I look?"

Hank paused for a moment, taking in the sight of his smiling daughter dressed in the suit; the very image of his late wife. Tears of sorrow and joy filled his eyes as his mournful feelings for Janet resurfaced, but were soothed by the admiration he felt for his daughter.

"You look perfect." Hank finally gave Hope the praise she deserved.

But what came after was a surprise to Hank, as Hope thanked him for his kind words by giving him a mischievous grin, fluttering the wings on the suit and promptly shrinking down and flying away in a hurry.

"Hope?" Hank asked and looked around, trying to find the direction Hope had flown off to.

"I guess you're making up for all times we never played hide and seek." Hank surmised and walked away from the vault.

After looking around many rooms in the house, Hank entered the kitchen and scanned his surroundings in the hopes that Hope might be there, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess you'll show yourself when you're ready." Hank concluded and sat down at the dining table and started reading his unfinished newspaper.

Hank read through two pages of it and turned the page, when his attention was broken by the familiar sound of a sugar cube falling into a cup of tea.

But he hadn't ordered any ants to make him a cup of tea...

With his curiosity piqued, Hank put down his newspaper and was greeted by the sight of his daughter standing close to him, suddenly returned to full size.

Hank jumped back in his seat with fright and exclaimed, "Jesus Christ! You scared the hell out of me!"

Hank applied pressure to the wound on his chest with his right hand, to alleviate the pain from the sudden movement caused by his daughter's sudden reappearance.

"I was testing out the suit!" Hope explained innocently and picked up the cup she had prepared moments ago and placed it in front of Hank, "…and I made you some tea." She quickly added.

Hope then leaned close to her father and whispered in his ear, "That was for taking so long to tell me." She then smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, which was her way of teasing her father and letting him know that she was there for him.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it! After watching Ant-Man I really wanted to continue the mid-credit scene, so I wrote this. Plus Hope and Hank didn't hug like in the trailer so I decided to add my own emotional touch to the story idea of Hope trying on the suit.**


	2. You want to see the ants?

Ant-Man

 **You want to see the ants?**

* * *

"Hi! Mind if we come in?" Scott asked cheerfully, after Hope opened the door of her father's Victorian house.

Scott was standing outside the doorway with Cassie by his side, both of them smiling with what seemed to be eager anticipation. What could they be so excited about?

"Scott! What are you doing here?"

"Cassie wanted to see the ants, so I told her I'd take her to see them." Scott explained, the desire to please his daughter obvious in his voice.

"Oh! Come in then…"

"I should probably tell my father you're here…" Hope's words trailed off, the words more for her own benefit than anything else.

As soon as Hope gave them permission to enter, Cassie ran inside the house, through the hallway, until her path was blocked by the figure of Hank Pym. With expert timing, Cassie stopped in her tracks before she could collide with him.

"Are you Mister Pym? Daddy told me about your ants." Cassie told Hank with a smile.

Fighting off the urge to correct her improper use of his title, Hank asked in return, "Did he also tell you that they're surrounded by dangerous chemicals in the room that children shouldn't play with?"

"No." Cassie shook her head and frowned. She turned her head back towards Scott, as if seeking his confirmation regarding Hank's harsh words, which came to Hope's attention.

She pulled Hank aside and spoke in a hushed tone, "Dad, can you be a little more tact please? You're acting like you've never dealt with children before."

"I know exactly how to deal with children and we both know I happen to be lousy at it!" Hank confessed.

"Dad. You're being overprotective again, just let her see the ants, what's the worst that could happen?" Hope asked, but immediately regretted her words. "No. Don't answer that."

Hope then turned to Cassie and introduced herself. "Hi Cassie, my name is Hope. Do you want me to show you the ants?"

"Yeah!" Cassie cheered.

Once inside the bunker, Hank stood with his arms crossed, where he could see Cassie at all times. So far none of his fears had been realised. Perhaps this visit might turn out to be uneventful.

Whilst Hank was pondering over this, Hope was showing Cassie, whose face was just inches away from touching the glass, the various ant farms encased in the glass container.

"Those are called carpenter ants, they like to build their nests in wood. So you don't want _those_ around the house chewing up the floorboards." Hope explained to Cassie, getting a giggle out of her.

"And these are bullet ants. They can give you a _very_ nasty sting. But you're a brave girl, right? You're not scared?"

"No!" Cassie declared proudly.

"Your dad on the other hand, he got _very_ scared when he first met them. He took one look at them in the tunnels and grew big again. He sent dirt flying everywhere! It was a _mess_!" Hope shared Scott's moment of cowardice with Cassie at his expense, making her burst out laughing.

"Hope! Don't tell her that! I'm the hero, I'm _Ant-Man_!" Scott placed emphasis on the name.

"Saying the name like that doesn't make you any less cowardly Scott." Hank retorted.

"Thanks Hank." Scott glared at was supposed to be a fun trip for Cassie, but it turned out to be a trip of humiliation. Not how he had planned things out.

" _Okaaay!_ I think you've seen enough ants for the day Peanut, let's go home." Scott announced and led Cassie away from the ant farms.

"But Daddy I want to see the other ants!" Cassie protested.

"Another time sweetheart, they're not going anywhere!" Scott promised his disappointed daughter.

"Take care Scott!" Hank gave a quick wave from his still crossed arms to Scott, as he and Cassie left the bunker.

"Yeah, you too Hank." Scott replied sarcastically

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

 **Writing dialogue for Hank just once in the previous chapter was not enough for me and I had yet to write for Cassie, so I came up with this story where I could write the hugely fun to write grumpy old man/young child interactions.**


	3. Goliath

Ant-Man

 **Goliath**

* * *

"I'm heading out Dad. Don't wait up for me!" Hope called out to her father as she unlocked the front door of the house, ready to leave.

Hank rose from the sofa he was seated on and went to see his daughter out before she left.

For a long time, a rift between Hank and Hope had existed and the absence of affection was keenly felt. But with their relationship rekindled, Hank found himself taking a more active role in his daughter's life. Doing gestures such as seeing her out, even if they were small to show that he was there for her.

"Where are you going at this time of night?" Hank asked, but he had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Hank observed that she wore a thin-strapped black dress and had a yellow silk scarf draped around her neck. It looked exactly like the kind of thing you would wear on a date.

"Oh! You're going out with _him_ again." Hank figured things out quickly and voiced his displeasure.

Hope smiled at the absence of a first name basis between her father and Scott and asked, "Is that a problem?"

"No it's fine, just leave your old man behind. I don't mind." Hank pretended to passively express his hurt feelings; badly.

"I won't be gone for long, besides you have the ants to keep you company!" Hope reminded her father of his insect companions.

"And they're real fun company too." Hank quipped.

"Bye Dad."

"Don't stay out too late!" Hank called out to Hope one last time as she went out the door.

"I will!" Hope called out defiantly. Her defiant spirit getting a smile out of Hank.

With a free schedule for the night and hours to waste, Hank went into his bunker to do some experimenting.

Having been told by Hope that Scott was now a member of the Avengers, Hank wondered if he could still be of any use to Scott. Hank had passed the torch over to Scott by entrusting him with his Ant-Man suit, Hope had shown him the ropes by teaching him the fighting techniques needed to be a proper fighter, but Hank had a feeling that there was still more to be done to help Scott.

As he thought about how he could help Scott, a thought occurred to Hank; Scott's ingenious integration of the enlargement disc with the regulator to escape the Quantum Realm was unprecedented, the capabilities of the enlargement disc uncharted territory; and it was a territory that _he_ was going to explore.

Testing of the enlargement disc with a suit would not be possible because it wasn't as if Hank had a spare Ant-Man suit lying around in his basement, so Hank set out to create an alternative option.

Using an old dog harness from days long gone by as inspiration, Hank created a harness comprised of metal tubing and fitted with a regulator that housed an enlargement disc modified to have an increased output. A perfect build for its test subject.

So after countless cups of tea brought by Hope during the late hours of the night and much tinkering that spanned many weeks, the harness was now ready for a field test.

"OK 291, lets go on a little trip." Hank spoke to the future test subject he kept in a small jar.

"You spend too much time with Scott and next thing you know, you're talking to ants!" Hank reflected out loud to himself.

Hank drove to an abandoned park where the field test would not be disturbed and if successful would provide enough room for what Hank hoped would be 291's substantial growth.

Hank placed the jar in the middle of a field and opened the lid, allowing 291 to exit the jar. After taking many steps back, Hank pressed a button on a remote control and watched as 291's height grew from mere inches to many feet in a matter of seconds. It was an astonishing sight.

"291. You are one _goliath_ of an ant!" Hank proclaimed, having found an apt new name for 291 and been witness to what could be considered the pinnacle of his efforts. He also now had a story that was sure to astound Hope when she returned from her date.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of this story and the Easter eggs I planted in there. I didn't want to wait until Infinity Wars or another Phase 3 movie to hint at the possibility of Giant Man, so I gave it a go now.**


End file.
